


The Queen of the Boy Scouts

by DarkdannyFF



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking balls and vaginas in a loving way, Christmas, Did I mention lewd?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Flirting, Impregnation, LEWD, Lurid - Freeform, Name-Calling, Pregnancy, Rated L for Lewd, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Unplanned Pregnancy, husband, they love each other though, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkdannyFF/pseuds/DarkdannyFF
Summary: She should have died long ago. Killed by the Reapers, or by Cerberus, or by any two bit pirate or law enforcement agency. While Jack had anticipated a short violent life; she never quite planned for the life she now lived. Where she somehow survived and found something she quietly always wanted: A family of her own and relative peace. Stupid, sexy, destiny altering, boy scout...





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

**...**

At 2:17 in the morning, a bloodcurdling scream woke Jack out of her deep sleep with a jerking start.

Ignoring the grunt next to her, she rolled over the dumb fuck next to her and rushed out of the room, pausing long enough to cover her naked form in a robe. Although as her smart ass husband would always say: she had more than enough tattoos that she didn't actually need to waste credits on clothing.

God, he really was a dumbass. If he wanted to keep her naked, all he had to do was fuckin' ask.

These sorts of screams brought her back to her nearly days, although it was not the pain that made her scream which brought her to a shudder, it was the pain which came after. Pain at the hands of those Cerberus doctor fucks who would poke and prod her for hours after the incident. They made her hate her abilities; hate herself for being such a freak of human nature. In her worst moments she wished she never existed.

Almost kicking in the door, Jack exploded into the bedroom and sure enough sitting on get top of her bed flailing about was her daughter, Randi; her small body was coated in blue biotic discharge field. It was sort of a primitive barrier which was little more than a painful static discharge. It kicked off her stuffed animals almost as much as it shocked the frightened little brunette girl, her long hair usually ponytailed like her momma was frayed and static charged.

Igniting her own biotics fields, the mother stepped forwards and lifted her girl out of her bed and pressed her tight into her grasp. Jack's biotic energy output, still wild and untamed even after all this time. She liked it like that. It guaranteed no one wanted to fuck with her. However, there was one person (perhaps two if he wasn't being a dumb boy scout cocksucker) in this galaxy that she would maintain control of her abilities for, and she was currently in her arms.

The blue haze covering Jack rolled over Randi, absorbing her meager by comparison energy output. While the static charge of the girl ceased, it would not end the pain quite so quickly. In the nape of her neck, Jack could hear Randi cry, and it tore her fucking heart out every time she had to hear it.

If she told herself seven years ago, she would let herself get knocked up – by the King of the Boy Scouts no less – on purpose, she'd probably slap the mother with a biotic discharge. Her being a mother sounded like such a terrible fucking idea on paper, and for the nine months and four fucking days of watching her body form a new life inside of her, she still felt that it was a bad idea; but the moment she held her baby girl in her arms, all those concerns, all those fears washed away. She vowed she would do better for her girl then what she got. She would have a family; she would get to live life free of violence and existential fear.

Most of all, she would never get tattoos. Ever… well, perhaps one. Something which all three of them could get like the feel good fucking family they were.

Jack paused and chided herself for sounding so  _domesticated_. She sounded like the sort of woman whom Shepard's mother would approve of. Oh yeah, to add to her new little family, she got a mother-in-law to boot. A mother-in-law, who thought her son might have been gay because he was bringing home someone named ' _Jack'_.

Yeah, Hannah Shepard was a real  _fucking_  barrel of laughs.

"Mommy, it hurts  _soo_  much…" Randi spoke, hardly audible as she suddenly jerked against her mom's frame.

Pressing her lips against her daughter's head, Jack took a seat back on the bed, on hand gripping the back of Randi's head, her fingers pushing through her long hair idly.

"I know, baby girl," Jack murmured back to her daughter. "Do you remember what I said? Clear your mind, and squeeze me as tight as you can and make that your focus for when the pain hits again."

Again she felt Randi nod against her, but this time, however, her small arms, enhanced by her biotics gripped against her mother tightly. It was not a pain, but it was a discomfort which, for her daughter, Jack would unconditionally sit through.

"I know how much this sucks, kiddo. I've been there," she soothed Randi further as the child squeezed tighter. "So you gotta believe me when I say you're going to get through this; because you're me. You got my  _blood_ ; and you're going to be a kick butt biotic 'cause you got me as your  _teacher_. Right?"

Randi nodded, she was in clear pain, but she seemed eased by the reassurance her Mom gave her.

"And you got me as well," a tired voice spoke from the doorway.

Jack and Randi looked up. Sure enough standing there was the King of the Boy Scouts, who was half awake and had decided to grace the two of them with an appearance. Jack ignored to the best of her ability the fucking annoying little flutter in the pit of her stomach for the one man who could see past all her shit. The one man who was probably more fucked in the head than she was.

Seven years into their marriage, there was no way he should have still been able to hold that much goddamn power over her. Behind those baby blue eyes and smile hid the fuckin' devil.

"What in God's name are you talking about, Shepard?" she growled at her husband like he was full of shit. "You're not a biotic. You have  _nothing_  to contribute to any of this. So how about you just sit down, shut up and let me handle this?"

Jack watched as Shepard crossed his arms over her chest and allowed that awful smug smirk to bubble back up to the surface. It was the sort of look that made her still a little wobbly in the knees.

"I'm her dad. Why  _shouldn't_  I be involved?" he reminded her plainly as though that was all that needed to be said on the matter.

Jack bit her lip as she choked on her immediate response to tell him off. Stupid, sexy, dumb Shepard knew just what to say to get under her skin. It seemed so simple, trivial. But in a galaxy of normal people who tried to avoid biotics, to have one of them want to take an active participation was… sweet…

"Yeah… you're her dad. You get to do dad things with her. This is my thing, so… so  _screw_  off will you?" she snapped back, narrowing her eyes at the man, her brow arching slightly as she looked him over. "Jesus, Shepard, you think you always gotta be the center of attention or something?"

Her biotic flare up apparently over, Randi pulled back and wiggled out of her mom's grasp. The girl instead bolted and leaped into her father's arms like the traitor she was. Go figure that the moment Jack stopped being of use, Randi would seek out her dumb, stupid dad. She watched in envious silence as her daughter was lifted off the ground and clung tightly in Shepard's grip. She watched as her daughter giggled as her dad babbled some stupid cute inanities at her.

"We've been married for almost a decade… you know you can use my actual name, right?" Shepard spoke to her, looking over his daughter to direct his attention to her. "Or is because you would prefer it if I started calling  _you_  Shepard?"

Jack huffed and stood up and stalked towards her husband, she reached and smacked her fucking man on the back of the head, earning a giggle from Randi. Most would gasp or berate her for doing it, but the two of them had a mutual abuse agreement they abided to. She couldn't slap his ass with a singularity and he couldn't use that freak cybernetic strength he possessed on her, but they could give each other a whack every so often. You know, love taps. The point was neither were not delicate fucking flowers who needed to be protected.

"You know what? Shut the  _fuc_ -" Jack started and caught herself. She exhaled and added lamely "… _fudge_  up."

As Jack turned away and went about fixing up Randi's bed. She heard him speak up suddenly as his small laugh died down.

"Mommy has a filthy mouth, doesn't she, Miranda?" Shepard said coyly, just fucking egging her own as usual.

Stiffening at Shepard calling Randi by her birth name she rounded back to stare him down. How the name  _'Miranda'_  wormed his way into a top pick for their daughter's namesake was a big fucking annoyance to her. The simple fact that the Cheerleader brought Shepard back to life was a debt Shepard held onto, and grudgingly, so did she as a result. Rarely would Jack ever use Randi's full name… but it sort of suited her. Especially when she saw how the two of them, The Cheerleader and Randi, had a natural chemistry which pissed Jack off to no end.

To be honest, it was not a serious sort of anger. It was more along the lines of a sort of jealousy, which she would never dare to admit to. Randi liked to be a girl more than her mother thought she would. The sort of thing that bubble-assed brunette bimbo could be unlike her.

"Still can't believe you convinced me to name her after that cun- _punt_ ," she uttered under her breath, her statement earning a chuckle from Shepard.

Setting his daughter down on her own two feet, but one hand remaining clasped to her shoulder to keep Randi's still shaky post-biotic outburst body from collapsing, he looked from daughter to mother.

"I take it you both aren't going to sleep tonight?" he correctly guessed as Jack stepped forward. "Well, I got a proposition for us. I'll get the fireplace going, we can break out the marshmallows for roasting, make some coco… We'll make it an indoors camping trip. Sound good?"

Jack had no snappy outburst or faux insult for her husband. She wasn't sure why she still got taken aback by John, but she was. She had seen that man kill before. He still did it as a job. The fact that he could so easily flip that killer instinct on and off and not get lost to it was a gift she envied him having.

As Randi emitted a positive " _Okay, daddy!"_  and took his hand so that she could be led out of her room for their impromptu indoors camping expedition, Jack lingered behind and watched with a small, reluctant smile as she watched her dope of a husband lead their child away.

Shepard... no...  _John_  might not have been a biotic like the rest of his family, but sure knew how to handle them…

**…**

* * *

**…**

Thankfully it did not take a whole hell of a lot of effort on John and her part to get Randi back into a state of comfortable sleep. In front of the roaring fireplace, her head rested into her mother's chest, Randi fell asleep as though she was just a toddler once again.

As she slept, she was wrapped up in a warm, gentle biotic field emitting from Jack like an energy blanket coating mother and daughter. There Jack remained, locked in place, a little uncomfortable, but unwilling to disturb the peace and quiet Randi had found. The only thing that caught her attention was the footsteps entering the lounge from the kitchen. Sure enough it was John.

Offering him a faint smirk, she watched as her husband took a seat behind her, one arm wrapping around her waist, and the other draping over her shoulder so that his hand could gently graze through Randi's hair. Silently, Jack leaned backwards, her frame resting against his. She looked up at him with soft eyes, which she only permitted in the privacy of their home. She did, after all, have a reputation to keep.

Twisting her head up at a somewhat awkward angle to watch him drink his own hot cocoa, Jack leaned up to kiss his chin. She watched in mild amusement as John returned the kiss with one of his own, his lips touching against her mouth, his lips forcing open hers as she accepted the tip of his tongue to graze against hers. It took all her efforts to pull back, if not for a child sleeping on her, she'd rip open her nightwear and fuck him until they were both raw and sticky… and she, possibly pregnant again.

Moaning a soft sigh as she decided to rain check that last deed – seeing if Shepard would be interested in expanding their family unit by one - instead, Jack placed one biotic coated hand against the side of his face. She smirked as she noticed one of his hands had somehow found its way inside her robes, cupping her left breast.

"You know, sometimes I forgot how much of a fucking pervert you can be," she murmured, trying not to pay too much attention to the tingling in her chest. "I really love it."

Earning a playful breast squeeze, Jack nearly laughed and leaped, it took the sound of Randi whimpering in her arms to keep her from moving any further. Jack bit her lip and averted her eyes away from her guy.

"Hey John?" she breathed to him, settling against him.

Shepard craned his neck to look at her. If Jack was using his birth name, then he knew that it had to be a good thing.

"This is what I mean by Dad things," she murmured as she looked down on their daughter, still thankfully unaware of her surroundings. "A fire, marshmallows… hot chocolate. You gave our girl things to be interested in instead of focused on what happened. You just… do Dad things  _good_ …"

Above her, he heard Shepard emit a small chuckle.

"More like I do  _you_  good," he retorted back like he was being fucking clever.

If not for their daughter in her arms, Jack would have slapped him in a status field and fucked him right there. Instead she settled for a small smack on his cheek as she nestled into his chest. It would have to wait until later. Jack signed softly. The sacrifices one made for the ones they loved.

So instead of fucking what little brains her dope of a husband had, Jack leaned back to press her lips against his and she rested herself against him, one hand reached out, lacing their fingers together. Privately she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"I love you, John..." she breathed to him. "... you dumbass..."

Jack did not need John to reply all lovey-dovey – which he was notorious for - she already knew where he stood on the matter, and that was a nice confidence to hold.

**…**

* * *

**…**

 


	2. Christmas with the Shepard's

**…**

Heaving hard into the toilet, Jack moaned as she leaned back forward, forgetting all lessons in cleanliness she learned from her shithead man as she used the toilet seat as a head rest.

She missed her period four and a half weeks ago and right now she was ready to kill the absolute motherfucker who had put her  _back_  in this position. Once should have been fucking enough. Apparently not because here she was sitting on the ground attempting to navigate through the absolute terror she felt at being a mother yet again.

Randi was going to be a handful, but two of them? And God fucking help her if it's a boy!

As much as she wanted to stand up and just pulverize her husband for doing this to her, she inhaled deeply and placed her temper back under control. There was a time and place to commit fucking murder on John Shepard, but day with him sitting under the Christmas tree holding their daughter was not the time. She would have to be patient.

Moaning, she flushed the toilet and stood up and looked in the mirror for a mount. She wiped the bile off her lips and leaned down into the sink to rinse her mouth out. Clearing her throat, she looked dared herself to look into the image of her staring back.

In spite everything that had happened over the past few years, having a baby, marrying a man who loved her… and who she loved unconditionally back… she still did not necessarily like what was looking back at her. No matter what she did, she knew she'd never wash away all the shit she did. To others, to herself… a lifetime of muddling through the galaxy, fucking up everything in her way was not about to be erased because of a few good years. She had an endless amount of miles to go before she could begin to ask for forgiveness… further still before she could forgive herself. Just because she had bad shit done to her, didn't justify the things she did.

Well… expect for fucking over Cerberus at whatever chance she got. That was well earned.

Touching her shoulder, which held a still gnarly look scar left by a Banshee grabbing her, Jack looked away and pulled the Christmas sweater Randi had gifted her this morning. It was hurryingly red and green with Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer emblazoned on it. The fucking nose glowed as well. Three guesses to just who it was that implanted the idea in Randi's head.

Well aware of how stupid she looked, but ignoring good taste for her baby girl's sake she stepped out of the bathroom an into the hallway, where she was greeted by wild laughter radiating from Randi. Her Dumbass must have said something clever again.

Swallowing her self-doubt, Jack stepped uncertainly towards the source of the noise and found Shepard on the ground. He was wearing a Santa hat still. More important was the fact that he was currently glowing blue and levitating a good quarter of an inch off the ground. Randi stood over him, her face coated in sweat.

Jack felt her stomach bottom out at the sight. She  _really_  shouldn't have been able to do that. Not when Shepard had all that additional cybernetic work in him….

Jack looked away for a moment and locked eyes with the other occupant in the room. Admiral Hannah Shepard. John's Mother, Randi's Grandmother… and… well, her mother-in-law…

Although they both tried for civility for John and Randi's sake, neither Hannah nor Jack could maintain it for long. The two of them actually met on their first Christmas as a family with Randi and decided that Christmas would be a time of neutrality. Neither of them would start shit, say shit or act shit one another. Every other encounter would be free for full expression, but Christmas and Randi's birthday were fucking limits.

Jack liked these terms as Hannah emitted a smile her way. Whether real or forced, Jack didn't want to know. Silently she revealed herself to her practicing daughter. Randi turned around and offered her mom a wide smile.

"I was getting a build-up, so Daddy said I could," she informed her mother.

Glancing to Shepard, who smiled and nodded. Jack smiled and pressed her hand into her baby girl's hair. A small biotic static shock jolted through her, shocking Randi's hair to a frizz. The girl shrieked at the act and smacked her mom in the arm. Jack smiled and sat down right there, only to have Randi climb immediately onto her lap, her little arms wrapping around Jack's neck.

Together, mother and daughter sat together in silence. For Randi she was relaxing after wiping out her biotic charge, for Jack she was silently preparing herself to tell the girl that she was about to get another gift. Of course, whether that was how Randi would see it entirely depended on her. The expecting mother spent hours learning about sibling rivalry over the past few days. The last thing she wanted was dealing with two rival biotic children…

Jack pulled back from out of her girl's grasp and looked her over carefully. For the first time in her life, she hoped Randi would take after her Dad.

"Baby girl…" she started at long last, her voice shaky as she spoke words she never thought she'd say. "Momma needs to talk to you about something important."

Randi tilted her head at her mother as she appeared curious.

"What is it momma?" she asked, her eyes never blinking as she waited patiently for an answer.

Jack remained still for a moment, and making a point to ignore her curious looking husband standing over them watching, Jack reached out and took Randi's hand, placing it on her stomach. She maintained her eyes on her confused child. She refused to look at her husband, who while was stupid, not that stupid.

"Randi, in just about 8 months, you're going to have a brother or sister of your own," she addressed her daughter. "I... hope that is okay with you."

All Randi could do was stare at her mother with a blank expression; the cogs in her brain seemed to be processing the new information.

" _You're pregnant?"_

Finding her courage, Jack looked up and found John was staring at her with wide eyes, his mouth was open and slowly shaping into a grin. Jack couldn't help it; she smiled back as she held back the tears. Every time he gave that look, he looked like such a fucking adorable dope.

Jack turned back and looked at Randi again.

"It's a big deal, I know," she spoke to the soon-to-be big sister. "I just want to know if you are going to be okay with tha-"

Jack did not get to finish, as Randi's small body collided hard into hers. Jack fell back; her mouth now full of Randi's frizzled hair. As Jack pulled the locks out of her mouth, she decided that the girl needed a haircut soon.

"Will I get to hold the baby!?" Randi asked excited as she rocked backwards until she was on the ground, allowing her mother a chance to clamber back up to her knees.

As Jack nodded in confirmation for the soon-to-be big sister, she looked up to Shepard and watched as her man pulled her the rest of the way up. She held her eyes to the ground as she thought about everything that was about to happen.

"Grandma," she heard Randi cry to Hannah. "Grandma I'm going to be a big sister!"

Jack looked up to find Hannah was off the couch. Judging from the unnaturally warm smile, she appeared to be genuinely enthused by this turn of event.

"So I hear," Hannah returned as she stopped in front of Jack. "Congratulations you two... I am so happy for you, Jack..."

Before she knew it, Jack had been pulled into a surprisingly tender hug. She had not expected. She didn't exactly get the warm treatment last time around. It wasn't until Hannah was holding her Granddaughter in her arms hat she realized her hero son hadn't completely fucked up marrying an ex-convict.

"Thanks…" Jack returned to her in-law with all of the neutrality she possessed as she watched Hannah hug and kiss her son next. "Can you watch Randi? I need to talk to _my_ sperm dispenser."

Hannah's good cheer dropped in an instant as she looked at Jack in utter horrification at the very accurate description Jack had called her man.

Randi looked up at the adults with a quizzical expressing running deep in face.

"Mommy, what is sperm?" she asked.

"It's what your Daddy loves to gobble like candy whenever Uncle Garrus or Wrex is around," she stated matter-of-factly to Randi, without so much as missing a beat.

Giving her baby girl another kiss on her forehead, Jack smirked at her horrified Alliance Admiral Mother-in-Law and more or less strutted out, feeling pretty damn good about it.

**…**

* * *

**…**

Stepping out of the house and onto the wrap around Veranda spanning much of their home, Jack closed the door behind them as the cold air hit the pair of them. In spite of the deep freeze, the sun had broken through clouds and radiated the snow to a bright white out for her eyes. It took a while to adjust before she could start to walk, vision unimpeded.

A childhood locked up in a hot and humid Cerberus facility and then the rest of her life was lived actively avoiding putting herself in a cold environment. At least that was the case until her dumbass convinced her to live on Earth. Winter was hard at first, but like everything else in her life, she endured, survived and triumphed over it.

Eventually…

As her hot breath froze in the cold, Jack pulled the parka hood over her head and sighed as cold started to melt away. Just behind her stood Shepard as he absentmindedly pulled on his Jacket as though it was more of a burden than a benefit to him. All this time, he still had to act like the fuckin' tough guy.

Rolling her eyes, Jack reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Put your arm around me, you fucking dope. I'm freezing out here!" she snapped, giving him a hard jerk towards her until he bounced against her small frame.

Making a point not to snap back something smart about how being out here was her fault, her old man instead rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her waist as she requested… well, demanded… Christ, she could be a real  _cunt_  to him, and he never lost his patience. She just had to wonder what the deal was with that. Just how was it that he could handle all shit she said and did to him...

Then again, he'd fucked her rough and raw right into the fucking ground, so she supposed he did have an outlet which she was quite okay with providing.

Jack eyed him up. Sure enough Shepard had a stupid look on his face. So, his fucking nesting stupidity was kicking in already. Last time she was pregnant, the man turned into a huge goddamn dope; waiting on her like she was incapable of doing anything herself. It was honestly sort of nice. Not that she'd give him the pleasure of that fact.

"So…" her idiot started up, his voice low as he looked her over carefully. "What's on your mind?"

Jack morosely shrugged as she allowed her feeling be clear.

I don't know what I'm going to do about this…" she confessed to her silent husband. "I mean, obviously we're going to have it if I'm announcing it… I… I just… Shepard, Randi is going to be a handful by herself without adding another sibling. I'm… worried."

She felt Shepard squeeze her hands.

"You don't know this one will be a Biotic," he attempted to reason with her.

Jack rounded back on her husband, her eyes flashing with rage and fury at his attempt to be optimistic in the face of inevitability. Why the  _fuck_  did he always have to try and look on the bright side of everything? This was a man who literally saw the worse the galaxy had to offer, why did he keep pressing on, determined to see some sort of good in all the shit.

"Give me a  _fucking_  break," she snapped back at him in a low snarl. "Every child you knock my ass up with is going to be a Biotic... you fucking beautiful idiot…"

Rolling her eyes she turned away from Shepard as he looked her over.

"I hate to correct you, but I believe you meant to say  _'every child I knock your vagina up with'_ ," he retorted, his voice growing awfully thick with sarcasm she did not want to deal with. "You'd think at your age you'd know basically anatomy by now."

Jack rounded back on her husband. Her finger sapped out and jabbed him in the chest.

"Ohhhh, don't you  _dare_  start with me, you fucking  _shitcunt_ ," she growled at the smart mouth. "I will  _fuck_  you up in ways you haven't even begun to imagine."

She stepped back and walked away to the oak tree which Shepard had designated into a swing set for Randi. Shepard was only several paces behind her.

"Well you already know my position."

"Yeah," she snorted as she rounded back to look at her man again. "That you're not going to stop until you put a dozen little Shepard's inside me."

All John could do was chuckle as he leered at her.

" _Minimum_ , Jack," he corrected her in a low tone. "I'm not going to stop until I put  _minimum_  twelve inside you."

Jack stared blankly at him. She was officially at a loss for words.

God… that fucking look of utter unshakable confidence written on his face could always make her wet. That was the devil he masked from everyone but her. It was that expression alone that would convince her to press her back into the oak tree, spread her legs here and now and fuck a another child into her, no how impossible that was. Then again it was goddamn Commander Shepard she was married to… this fucker made a habit of doing the impossible.

"Y-you're fucking  _shameless_ …" she managed to get out, shielding her eyes. "But… yes… I suppose it has certain  _temptations_. You're still total smug bastard who knocked me up without discussing it…"

Jack trailed off as Shepard closed the gap between them. One arm looped around her waist. His free hand guided itself underneath her parka, then under her Rudolph sweater and rested on her lower abdomen; the cold of his fingers danced with the heat of her skin, and it became more pronounced as his fingers worked their way into the out perimeter of her pants, resting on her pubic bone. In spite of her annoyance, she was so fucking into this right now.

The saliva built up in her mouth, it took effort not to drool as her eyes looked up at him, hooded as Jack purposely pushed her pelvis into him.

" _Well, gee, Jack,"_  he breathed down to her.  _"I'm so sorry that the idea of coming inside you still fucking drives me up the wall. It's not my fault you're fertile for… what…three hundred and sixty fucking four days a year?"_

In spite of his inference that she was a breeder freak of nature, Jack had to admit that was kind of fucking hot to hear that all her man ever wanted was to keep her full as much and as long as possible. Jack reached out, her hands gripping the waist of her dress pants.

"But…" he started again. "I will admit that I'm a real motherfucker, aren't I?"

Jack's mouth curved into a smirk as she pushed her head up towards his.

"You are literally the best-worst fucking thing to happen to me, John Shepard," she finally conceded to her man. "Alright… perhaps this isn't entirely terrible. I mean… It would be nice for Randi to have a sibling…right?"

John's confirmation came in the form of his lips crashing hard against hers. It was a painful, gratifying kiss that quickly devolved into a sloppy war of dominance over each other's mouths. Ultimately it was John who pulled back; he instead locked eyes on his wife. Gone was the dark seducing lust and instead he stood there, quietly pleased with the idea he was going to be a father again so soon.

"You know that I love you, right?" he asked, his eyes never blinking, as though he needed her to understand that. "Even if you think acting like a bitch to me is charming… I still love you."

Jack pulled him back into a brief kiss before she took a step back, taking Shepard along with, her back colliding against the oak tree. The sharp pain meant nothing to her. She was too aroused to care about much of anything anymore.

"I'm curious…" she asked, arching her neck towards the house to see if anyone was watching. "Think you can keep your dick hard in sub-zero temperature, tough guy? Or are you all talk..?"

John Shepard, of course, was ever the good soldier…

**Author's Note:**

> i thought I'd give this place a shot. Thanks for reading!


End file.
